


Hardest Of Hearts

by straw_bewwy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Experimentation, Gore, Injections, Inprisonment, Needles, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straw_bewwy/pseuds/straw_bewwy
Summary: “Being quiet isn’t fun.” Tommy crosses his arms, faking annoyment, but his lips curl into a smile.Techno sits up, shaking his head at his brother. “Sure, sure.” He looks around, and Tommy can see something in his eyes. “Do you know where we are?” He looks back at Tommy.“Um. In the forest.”“No shit.”Technoblade and Tommy should have listened to their father.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on this account :)
> 
> i promise the next chapters will be longer, this is just a bunch of setup i felt like needed to be short/its own chapter.
> 
> tags will probably change as more stuff happens though so

Being a king was hard.

Being a father to three boys was even harder.

The twins were identical in features, but so very different in their interests and attitude. Where Wilbur was social and friendly, Technoblade was reserved and snappy. Wilbur used his words, Technoblade used his fists.

Tommy was the youngest, and the most near to Phil in feature. His wings were a beautiful sunset, his eyes were the deepest of blues, and he had beautiful blonde hair. His smile could light up a pitch black room.

The castle was large, so large that if not careful, you could become lost. Phil, who had lived here all his life, even got lost sometimes. The boys liked to pick fun at him for that.

Life was often chaotic, though Phil would always tell himself he liked it that way. Being a ruler was often quite dull, considering he had a positive relationship with all the major neighboring kingdoms.

So Phil sat on the throne, as he had always done. Humming to himself, and listening to the twins chatter.

“Imagine it though, imagine fighting with a sword. But it has TWO blades on it. And you hold it in the middle and cut stuff up.” Wilbur’s eyes sparkle as he describes it. 

“But- Isn’t that a little.. Dumb?” Techno murmurs.

“It’s not dumb, you just can’t see how amazing it would be.” Wilbur grins.

“What do you think, father?” Technoblade’s eyes tilt up to him, and he just blinks.

“Oh?” He grins, looking at the two. “Well, I think you are both right in your own ways.”

Techno pouts, looking at Wilbur, who shares the same face. Phil just laughs.

Another hour of mindless chatter between the twins, and Tommy occasionally busting in to present a drawing to the three, who looked in awe at Tommy’s skill.

Phil sighs, suddenly rising to his feet. “How about we take a break for a bit, hm? We can go get Tommy and see if he wants to go on a walk with us.” The twins nod with renewed enthusiasm.

“Race you!” Wilbur smiles wide, and the two dart towards the bedrooms.

After a few minutes, the two return, a very sleepy Tommy wrapped in Techno’s arms, Techno quietly adds . “We were gonna let him sleep, but he said sleeping was for um.”

“Pussies!” Wilbur chimes, grinning wide.  
“Language, Wilbur.” Phil reprimands sternly, but his lips curl into a smile. He leads his children through the courtyard, into the vast forests of the Antarctic Empire.

Tommy squirms out of Technoblade’s grasp, running ahead of them, only to be caught and tackled by Wilbur.

“Wilby! Let me go!” He giggles as Wilbur begins to tickle him.

Phil sees Techno begin to giggle, his mouth pulled into a large smile. Techno so rarely smiled wide, so Phil took a moment to savor it. 

Tommy rolled out of Wilbur’s grasp, deciding to then tackle Techno.  
“Tommy!” He squeals, “I didn’t do anything!” He playfully pinches Tommy

“Doesn’t matter!” Tommy jumps up, screeching playfully as Techno chases him.

Phil doesn’t see them as they run deeper into the forest than allowed.

Phil doesn’t see the men trailing behind, just shadowed enough to be hidden from his observant view.  
-

Tommy giggled, panting as he ducked and dodged through foliage and trees. His brother was really fast.

Eventually the two shouted a truce, and collapsed in a small clearing.

Once Tommy caught his breath, he looked at Techno, who had laid down in the grass.

“Whatcha doing?” Tommy asks, tilting his head.

“Being quiet. You should try it sometime.” Techno smiles, his brown hair falling into his eyes

“Being quiet isn’t fun.” Tommy crosses his arms, faking annoyment, but his lips curl into a smile.

Techno sits up, shaking his head at his brother. “Sure, sure.” He looks around, and Tommy can see something in his eyes. “Do you know where we are?” He looks back at Tommy.

“Um. In the forest.”

“No shit.”

The boys quiet for a moment.

The silence was broken by a piercing scream 

Somebody had come up from behind Tommy, busting him in the head. The child was now writhing in pain.

Techno moved to his brother, but somebody grabbed his hair. He bit back a yell of pain “G-GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” Techno’s voice hurt from yelling, he wasn’t used to it. But he needed to get to Tommy. He needed to protect his little brother.

The same man who busted Tommy in the head grabbed the small child, yanking his hands from his head and crudely tying a rope around his hands.

Techno fought against his captor, only to be backhanded. He finally lets out a scream. 

Technoblade’s hands are tied, like his brother’s. But a blindfold slipped over his eyes.

The last thing Techno remembers is Tommy’s sobbing.

-  
Wilbur had heard the screams, just as Phil had.

He was held close in his father’s arms, Phil madly running through the forest to where he heard the screams.

Wilbur felt his father stop, and begin to shake. They were in a clearing.

A clearing covered in blood, and feathers.

Wilbur slipped out of his father’s arms, who gave no protest. “Father- What.” Wilbur can barely get the words out before he begins to cry.

His father just stares at the feathers. Wilbur can’t read his face, but he knows this is very very bad.

“We- We need to get the guards.” Wilbur stuttered out, and Phil nodded, his eyes dark and movements stiff.

The trek from the forests to the castle usually took at least 20 minutes, but Wilbur gripped his father for dear life as the duo soared over the forest, and eventually dove into the castles courtyard.

Wilbur let go of his father, not wanting to go inside. He walks to where he and Techno would sit, and catch frogs.

He pulls his knees to his chest, and softly cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵  
> 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
> 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵  
> 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new character !!! :)
> 
> this chapter has violence in it SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The first thing Tommy notices when he opens his eyes, is a numbing cold.   
  
The second thing was the blistering pain through his head.   
  
He sits up from the ground, pulling his hands to his head. It hurt so bad. He was in pain, and his surroundings were dark and bleak and he wanted to go home-   
  
His vision clears more, and he looks across the hall from him. Technoblade is curled to the wall, his face hidden from view.    
  


“Techno?” Tommy’s voice sounds so small, he’s not even sure he got his brothers attention.

Slowly, Technoblade twists to face Tommy. “Hey, Toms.” There is a bruise on Techno’s face, amongst other marks on his face that look self inflicted 

“Are you okay?” Tommy’s louder now, moving to press his hands to the bars of his cell. He wanted to be near Techno. To let his big brother wrap him in a hug and tell him stories.

“I should be asking you that. You got your head busted pretty bad. How bad does it hurt?” Techno straightens his posture, trying to look stronger. Tommy appreciates the notion.

“Pretty bad- but I think I’ll be okay.” Tommy smiles wide, but drops when Technoblade doesn’t return it.

An uncomfortable silence falls over the brothers. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME DUDE!” A shrill voice calls through the hallway.

Techno is up in a second, pressing his face to the bars of his own cell to see the scuffle.

A boy, close to Techno’s age was being drug in by the hood of his jacket. His hair was brownish black, and a beanie was pulled down over his eyes, and he had scratches covering his face too,

“Keep it shut.” The guard snaps at the boy, before opening the cell next to Technoblade and throwing him against the wall.

“Man I swear to god when I get out I’m gonna fuck your world up.” The boy shouts, and the cell door slams shut. The guard just scoffs, exiting and letting the door slam shut.

Tommy stares at the boy, wide eyed. “What!?” He shouts.

“Nothing!” Tommy smiles. “I’m Tommy! My brother Technoblade is in the cell beside-“

“Woah, hold on, like. Prince Tommy and Prince Technoblade?” The boy's mouth is agape.

“Oh! Yeah!” Tommy tilts his head, strands of blonde hair fall in front of his eyes but he brushes them away. “What’s your name?”

“Uhm- my friends call me Quackity. But, why are you two here? How did you two get caught?”

“We were playing in the forest.” Technoblade speaks finally. “They busted Tommy’s head up and blindfolded me.” Techno sounds tired.

“Shit-“ Quackity mumbles.

Once he was assured no harm was gonna come to Tommy, Technoblade curls up and presses his face to the floor.

Silence fell over the trio.

-   
“HOW HAVE YOU NOT MADE ANY PROGRESS?” Phil’s voice booms through the hall. He takes a breath to compose himself. “My sons are missing, and tell me you have barely any leads, no suspects. NOTHING?” His fist crashes against the arm of his throne, and Wilbur flinches beside him.

“Your highness- we are trying everything we can.” The captain of the guard says, his voice careful.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Phil shoots back.

“We have one lead to go on, sir. There was another kidnapping just this morning. A young boy, his mom reported him missing about an hour ago.”

“Have you checked both scenes? Are they similar?” Phil leans forward.

“They don’t have any similarities, besides children being taken when they are alone and vulnerable.” He replies, gesturing vaguely.

“Investigate both scenes. I’ll give you the resources to do so. Get out of my sight.” Phil spits, and the captain nods and walks away

“Do you think they're okay?” Wilbur asks, biting the sleeve of his dress shirt.

“I hope so, Wilbur. I really do.” Phil couldn’t tell his son he thought they weren’t going to come back alive. People missing for this long never usually did.

“I know they will. And I’m gonna give them the biggest hug, and scold them for not being careful.” Wilbur smiles at his father, who can only smile back.

Phil always was optimistic.

-

Technoblades throat  _ hurt. _

He had spent the last two hours screaming and crying as knives and needles were dug into his face and eventually stitched back. Only to be reopened 20 minutes later and cut all over again.

They finished after re-opening the cuts at least 10 times, and tossed him back into his cell again. He refused to let Tommy see his face. He refused to talk about what happened.

“Did they hurt you?” Tommy questions, his voice is laced with worry.

Techno grunts. His throat hurts too much to form real words

Quackity cuts in. “We heard his screams, Tommy. Of course they fucking hurt him.” Quackity rolls his eyes. They had taken Quackity earlier, cut into his back and arms. 

Tommy eyes flicker. “Techie, please talk to me.” Tommy  _ begged. _

“They hurt me Tommy.” Technoblade replies, his voice rough.

“How?”

“Cut me open like they did to Quackity.” Technoblade ignores the scoff he hears from the cell next to him

“Then why are you on your back?”

“Because they cut my face up.” Technoblade was getting annoyed.

“Why would they do that?”

“I don’t fucking know, Tommy!” He growls. He was tired and hurting and Tommy’s pestering was annoying him and everything was so  _ loud. _   
  
As if he could feel Techno’s anger, Quackity spoke. “Let’s leave grumpy pants alone, kay’ Tommy? We can play a game. I’ll let you pick.”    
  
Tommy gives one more glance to Technoblade, before nodding. He hears the two playing “Eye Spy”.   
  
Technoblade feels bad for shouting at his brother, but he just wants to ignore what happened. He just wants to pretend he's under his bed at home and listening to Tommy and Wilbur playing a game the next room over.   
  
Technoblade shuts his eyes, and knows no more.

-   
  
Quackity and Tommy played Eye Spy for a long time, at least they thought. There were no windows here, no clocks. Nothing to tell them how long they had been here.   
  
Quackity had fallen asleep an hour ago, mumbling about how his back was hurting him, and how he felt a weird pressure there and it was annoying him.

Technoblade had woken up sometime after that, content to stand guard. He was on edge, but he couldn’t really describe why.

Tommy was dead asleep, his limbs splayed in every direction and his wings flat to the floor.

Technoblade let out a quiet laugh. He didn’t know how Tommy could sleep so soundly in this place. Techno felt like he heard whispers from every direction.

They hadn’t done anything to Tommy like they had to Technoblade and Quackity. Maybe they wouldn’t.

Technoblade  _ prayed  _ they wouldn’t 

There was no way to tell time here. They only knew the day they were taken, and the day Quackity was taken. Tommy and Techno knew it had been over two days since then.

Technoblade wondered what Phil and Wilbur were doing. If they were even looking anymore.

Techno’s mind jumped from thought to thought, never being able to completely hold onto one. The hours blurred together, and suddenly the door was slammed open.

He heard Quackity jump, groaning in pain as his injuries were so abruptly aggravated . Tommy flinched, his wings curling over himself in protection.

Techno sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Rise and shine, shitheads.” The guards voice rumbles. He had called them so many names, but his favorite was Shithead.

“We are  _ already  _ up, asshole.” Quackity snaps, only to cower in fear as the guard yanks open his cell door. 

Another guard walked to Technoblade’s cell, and Techno shakily speaks .”Why are you taking all of us?” 

“Don’t ask questions.” Techno is grabbed by his hair, suppressing the urge to shout. Quackity is being tugged out of his own cell as well.

A brief moment, and another guard walks in. He pulls open Tommy’s cell, but is noticeably gentler, though he still grips the child’s hair to control him.

Tommy never got taken out of his cell, it was always Quackity and Technoblade

Tommy was  _ scared _

-

Technoblade and Quackity can only briefly exchange glances at each other. Tommy keeps his eyes to the floor, letting the guard pull him along.

The cuffs placed on all of them are heavy, and they hurt Tommy’s small arms. He would rather go back to his cell then have something done to him.

After minutes of silence, Quackity carefully speaks. “What are you gonna do with us?”

“You're being moved to a new cell block. Something about… reinforcement.” There’s something sinister in the guards words. Technoblade can’t help but shudder.

  
  


If this was any other situation, Quackity would be in awe of the  _ size  _ of the hallway they were walking through. Despite this being a literal place of torture, the walls were lined with pictures, all the faces had been burned. Tattered banners that held a symbol of a long forgotten empire.

Technoblade felt uneasy here more so than his cell. He had spent countless hours reading and re-reading almost all the history books in the castles library at home. He knew nothing of these symbols, but they screamed familiarity to him.

**_A long forgotten nation, one founded in blood._ **

Technoblade flinches. He didn’t know who said that. He looked uneasily towards the guards, who’s faces held no emotion.

**_And here I was, thinking you were smart. Tsk tsk._ **

“Who said that..” Technoblade murmurs. He had to be hearing things right? Was this something they had done to him?

The voice wasn’t able to respond before a large door rumbled open in front of him, drawing him from the recesses of his thoughts.

Cells lined the walls, similar to their old ones. Every other cell held a pair of shackles on the wall.

They threw Tommy into one without them.

**_Probably don’t have a pair small enough for him. He’s little.._ **

Technoblade flinches, and Quackity catches it this time. He opens his mouth to speak, but is tossed inside one of the cells with shackles.

Technoblade is thrown into one as well, and he hears the shackles clasp over his wrists. 

“You're chaining us up now?!” Quackity shouts.    
  


“Why even bring Tommy if you were just gonna chain us up?” Technoblade spits.

“Don’t ask questions.”

“You’ve said that twice now, asshole.” Quackity says.

The guard doesn’t grace them with a response this time. He hears the shackles in the cell next to him clasp and Quackity shouts obscene words.

Technoblade couldn’t really hear anything over the buzzing and whispers in his head. He didn’t know where they were coming from, or why he couldn’t force them out of his head.    
  
“Hey um- At Least..” Tommy struggles to find a positive in this situation. “At Least they moved us together! I don’t know what I would have done if I was alone!” He smiles. And Technoblade can’t help but smile back.   
**_  
_ ** **_Pitifully naive, don’t you think?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Technoblade ignores it.    
  
He doesn’t know how much time passes, but Tommy is snoring loudly across the hall, and so is Quackity.   
  
Begrudgingly, Techno shuts his eyes and allows the familiar void of sleep to consume him.   
-

Quackity was comfortable, well comfortable enough considering he was chained to a wall with deep cuts in his back and arms.   
  
But he slept in bursts, waking up and feeling the pressure building in his back.   
  
He would move as much as he could. But it got worse   
  
And worse.   
  
And worse.   
  
Until it  _ broke. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵  
> 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯  
> 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵  
> 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty short!! i had trouble writing it 
> 
> this is also a VERY violence and body horror filled chapter. so read at your risk.

Quackity  _ screamed.  _   
  
He screamed so loud and so hard he was certain he had busted his vocal cords.   
  
Something was  _ forcing  _ its way through the skin on his back, tearing and pulling and he was getting blood all over his cell.   
  
Tommy was up in his cell in a second, pressed as close to the bars of his cell as he could. He heard Techno’s shackles being pulled taunt.   
  
Quackity let out another scream as whatever had forced its way out settled, cracking loudly.   
  
Quackity felt like he was going to be sick. The sickening snaps echoed through the empty hallway, and he could hear Tommy retching.   
  
He sucked in a breath, whimpering as the pain got worse. He wanted it to stop. He would do anything to get it to stop.   
  
Seemingly as quickly as it had started, it settled and he was left with a blistering pain.   
  
  
His eyes have gone blurry, but he can make out distinct colors. The usual dull colors of his cell, the crimson color of his blood.   
  
A few golden specks fluttered his vision before he felt himself fall unconscious.   
-   
Tommy could do nothing.   
  
He was powerless to whatever was happening just across the hallway.   
  
He had to watch as something tore from Quackity’s back, and when they had fully appeared, Tommy realized they were wings. Tommy was horrified, but entranced by the golden color of the feathers. Despite that they were soaked with Quackity’s blood.   
  
Guards busted in the cell, and one remarked “Damn! Doc wasn’t expecting this to happen for another week.” He fumbles to unlock the cell,clearly having been asleep.   
  
They unshackle Quackity, roughly heaving his limp body from his spot on the floor.   
  
“Doc’s gonna be pissed, we woke him up.” The other guard chimes.   
  
“Gonna be excited one of his experiments actually worked.”   
  
A guard stands in front of Techno’s cell, his eyes sharp as he glares at the teen. “I think this one is a failure.” He snorts.   
  
The guard carrying Quackity laughs with him. “Yeah.” They leave, and Tommy and Techno are left by themself.   
  
Tommy can’t really process what happened.    
  
“Techno?” He croaks, tears down his face. He can’t help but glance at the feathers that littered Quackity’s cell and the hallway. “What happened to Quackity? Why did they call you a failure?”   
  
“I don’t know Tommy.” Techno’s voice is hollow.   
  
“I’m not gonna let anything like that happen to you.. I’m gonna get us out of here.” Tommy puffs his chest up, determined.   
  
“That’ll only cause problems, Toms.” Technoblade looks at Tommy, his eyes dark. Tommy flinches, because Techno looks so unlike himself.

“Not if they don’t know.”    
  
“They're gonna find out,Tommy. Just don’t even try.” Technoblade lowers his head. His brown curls had slowly lost their color, now left an ugly pale brown.    
  
Tommy had enough.   
  
“Why are you acting like this?!” He shouts, tears roll down his face.    
  
“Like what?!” Technoblade’s head snaps up, and Tommy doesn’t know if it’s his mind playing tricks, but Technoblade’s eyes are red.   
  
“You- You don’t think we are gonna get out of here do you?” The anger leaves Tommy’s voice. “You don’t think we can get out, or anybody will find us.”   
  
Technoblade doesn’t answer, he just lowers his head.   
  
“Answer me!” Tommy snaps, and his voice breaks.    
  
“Just be quiet, Tommy.”   
  
“No!”   
  
“ **To** mm **y.”** Technoblade’s voice doesn't even sound like it comes from him, it hangs in the air.   
  
Tommy doesn’t respond, choosing to sink into the corner of his cell and pull his knees to his chest.

  
-   
It takes a week for Quackity to come back. His wings cleaned and some of his wounds healed. Though, Quackity is still obviously getting used to them (the fact he forgets to close them when he walks through the door made Techno snort for the first time in a while.)   
  
They don’t restrain him though, and Tommy guesses it’s because of his wings. But despite the circumstance, he teaches Quackity about them.   
  
“I know you uh- Probably aren’t happy about them but you should learn how to care for them!” He beams. His father had taught him everything about wings, and Tommy would love to teach somebody else.   
  
Quackity looks over at Tommy. “Care for them? If I don’t will they just wither off and die?” He spits.   
  
“No, but they’ll get sick and then you’ll get sick. Dad’s never let my wings get to that point though, so I don’t know what it feels like.”   
  
Quackity doesn’t respond for a while, and Tommy thinks he never will. But eventually.   
  
“Teach me shit, big man.” Quackity moves to the bars of his cell, looking at Tommy expectantly.   
  
Tommy’s wings fluttered in happiness, and he began to list all the things to properly take care of your wings.   
  
Quackity looks almost horrified at the amount of things to keep them healthy, but Tommy supplies a “It becomes second nature after a while! Well, I mean I have my father to help me but! When we get out he can show you and stuff-” Tommy smiles, but it falters when Quackity looks away.

Tommy huffs, though he still continues on. “We don’t have the stuff we need to clean our wings here. But we can make do by making sure nothing gets in them!” He smiles wide, and this time, Quackity smiles back.   
-   
Technoblade kept his head low as the guards escorted him, their hands wrapped tightly around the chain that links to a collar around his neck. He feels like an animal.   
  
**_Maybe that’s their goal._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Technoblade stops.   
  
He feels a panic bubble, because the voice is probably right.   
  
“Hey, shithead.” The guard yanks the chain around his neck, and Technoblade flinches in response. “Did I tell you to fucking stop?”   
  
Technoblade growls weakly, almost in warning.   
  
“Growling like a fucking animal, imagine that!” The guard’s laugh is loud and it hurts Technoblade’s ears.    
  
And something snaps inside of him.   
  
He screams, falling to the floor. His mouth feels like it’s being ripped to shreds and being stabbed. It feels like somebody is taking his ears and pulling them as far as they can go.   
  
He feels like everything is being ripped apart and put back together again, he feels every bone breaking and setting itself new.    
  
He claws at the collar on his neck feeling his claws leave sharp marks and draw blood  (when did he have claws?)

  
When everything feels like it's done, he lets out a sob. He screams until it hurts, and then, he falls silent.   
  
He feels something else replacing the panic. He doesn’t like it, but it's overwhelming.   
  
**_Bloodlust._ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah i added tommy teaching quackity about wings. small bit of fluff, thats gonna be all there is for a while. :)


End file.
